Beneath the Crepuscular Sky
by RainyRain123
Summary: They needn't words as their fingers intertwined. [GilbertAnne, headcanon]


You and I, **Beneath the Crepuscular Sky**

* * *

"Feel the world breathing, Gilbert, for it will be a present from our first golden picnic together."

Gilbert smiled. Beside him, Anne was sitting with her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her face. Her side-profile never seemed this mesmerizing. This was their routine walk to the Anne's beloved places. But he felt different today, as the tranquil garden encircled them with stories. The sky was a blueish orange full with thin clouds, gazing down at them as they dive into the wild of youth and freedom. This was a perfect day Gilbert wished for, and he knew this was the time. He caught his breath.

"Look, those silvery clouds! It never fails me to think there must be a magnificent kingdom at the top of that, does it?"

Gilbert choked. "You have to stop that."

"What? Stop what?"

"Your laugh."

Anne looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm trying to concentrate here. Your laugh's not helping."

She laughed even louder. Her sweet sound circled around Hester Gray's garden, swirling to Gilbert's blessed ears. He murmured, half-dazed.

"Right, Anne, laugh when you still can. Since I'm going to Kingsport tomorrow."

Anne stopped laughing abruptly. Her face suddenly became pale. "GILBERT BLYTHE! You should've at least told me before! How come you leave this fast."

Gilbert found himself wordless, Anne's face sure was a distraction. He managed to speak at last. "Well, we still have half a day until that."

"You think it's enough?" she exclaimed. "And all I can offer here is just some piece of unromantic sandwiches! And a basketful of withered fern. If I knew, I would've made _something_!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Never mind that, Anne. There's something more important I need to give to you."

"No, I am the one who should give you something. Wait here and I'll be—"

"Anne, stay here."

And so she did. Gilbert hid his right hand, and smiled lovingly. Then he revealed a thing between his fingers. Glimmering rays of sunset made the air dazzle and radiant.

"It's a circlet of pearls, as you wanted."

Anne looked like she could not speak. Her eyes followed the silver, pearl ring Gilbert handed, and she looked into Gilbert's eyes. She was so stunned she barely breathing.

"I ... I ... ."

"Let me help you."

His troth ring was snuggling on that beautiful finger. Gilbert felt wonder-struck, watching this white, slender hand that had once rejected when he tried to reach for years. That hand was on his shoulder now, as Anne smiled gayly at him like a little girl whose dreams seemed to be coming true.

"Never in my life ... I felt this urge to laugh helplessly at the sky," her smile reflected all the wondrous things that they had been through. "And now, we will wait patiently for three years ahead. Although, you know, I can not be so patient all the time. I hope you won't change your mind, Gilbert, that you almost marry this fool, daydreamer girl."

"I won't," he said, laughing. "And no one can make me do it."

Anne hugged him. All the world seemed flawless that very moment. The twilight, flower-scented air, wind-swayed trees, her hands in his back, the beat of her heart against his. Even her stuck-up hair looked perfectly fine. Then she pushed him gently, frowning.

"I didn't believe I'm betrothed. And, more importantly, I'm betrothed to you!"

That frown also made its way to Gilbert's face. "Why, Anne, you don't sound quite happy about this."

"Happy? It's more than that! Gilbert, I just—just could not believe it was you I'm going to marry. You of all people. You who called me carrots! Isn't it hard to believe?"

"And it's you who broke the slate over my head." Gilbert shook his head, astonished. "I need to be careful when we have our first time marriage-life quarrel."

"That reminds me of something Diana and I talked before. Whenever I think about my home o' dreams, you would appear out of nowhere and swept all the image of ideal man I once had. And you would help me with gardening, and arrange things. Although, I hardly allowed myself from imagining you."

"Really? Even now, Anne?" he teased, smiling when he saw Anne's face redden.

"Well, that's a whole different story now," Anne sighed happily. "But, let's wrap those things up until at least three years later, shall we? That way, our dreams will be like the treasure that's hidden in the world full of golden time. And we're going to open it in our house of dreams, fill it in. Just the two of us. How's that sound to you, Gilbert?"

He didn't answer that. He was thinking about how his life had changed when he first met Anne. Their competition, their one-sided hatred, all the years that their friendship bloomed, and just when he thought of giving up his dream recently, Anne gave him hope. And he gave her all his love.

They needn't words as their fingers intertwined.

"Wait until Diana knows this."

"Or my parents."

"And Marilla. And Mrs. Lynde. And Davy, and Dora. Oh, wait, I want to tell Matthew first!"

"We sure have some time to talk to the rest of the village."

"Yes. But now, it's only you and I, dearest. And it's all that matters."

* * *

 _Anne of Green Gables series belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery. I get no material profit from this fanfic. This piece is a headcanon, set after Anne of the Island. For Anne and Gilbert; and for those who love them. Thanks for reading._


End file.
